


Tiny Fury

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Decepticon Justice Division - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother Hen Nickel, Tiny Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a teeny femme medic scorned.</p><p>(aka the DJD get sassed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty fluff because I am in love with the new character Nickel.

She was trouble. A bundle of spitfire with an ego twice the size of Helix packed inside a puny frame the size of a standard energon cube, Nickel took her job as the Decepticon Justice Division’s personal medic seriously. So long as she, too, stayed true to the cause, the tiny femme had no reason to fear her massive charges. That, combined with her ability to throw her medic title around, gave her top rank when it came time to maintain the unit.

The DJD were a strong group of Decepticons that waded through the filth and refuse, weeding out those unfaithful to the cause in the most violent ways possible. While distributing justice, they notoriously sustained their own injuries. It was infuriating for Nickel to see her hard work at patching up those brutes only to have them injure themselves while doing stupid stunts. 

Thankfully, they learned to take their lumps without much fuss. The big guys turned out to be such softies when they had to deal with aches and boo-boos for more than a few days. But Nickel always had to stay on their case to keep them in the best of health.

When they returned from their most recent execution, the DJD quietly took turns through the washrack to rid themselves of their victim’s fluids. The dripping titans then meekly gathered in the medbay for their turn of the standard post-mission examination and verbal lashing. They’d been gone for days. Their audios were going to ring for a week.

Outside of a few gouges and a ruptured fuel line, Tarn was given a mostly clean bill of health. He quietly took the verbal assault for the state of his transformation cog. The DJD leader’s addiction to frequent transformations went wild when their quarry gave them the slip in the beginning, which resulted in him carrying a slight limp from the pain radiating from the – as Nickel always put it – “smooshed” cog. 

Kaon received grumbling praise for keeping his optic sockets clean. But he was scolded quite thoroughly for letting The Pet wallow in unidentifiable fluids. Nickel didn’t care that Kaon didn’t see The Pet do it. Three thorough runs through the washracks couldn’t get rid of that kind of retched stench.

Tiny, feminine shouts echoed down the hall where Helex hid in his room. The smelter had forgotten that he let a few of the last victim’s melted body parts cool in his smelter. He had to wait for it to reheat so he could pour the metal out. And waiting for a solid chunk of Cybertronium to melt took a while. The others gave a sympathetic flinch every time Nickel turned away from her work to shout “Stupid lugnut!” at his general direction.

Tesarus shifted nervously from ped to ped, warily watching the pint-sized healer examine Vos. The lithe mech cackled while she muttered under her breath about “stupid dumb-dumbs not caring about their health” and “making her life difficult”. When prompted to prove that he’d been a good mech, Vos pulled out his empty supplement cube. Nickel took hold of the clear container with both arms, hefting the massive (to her) object and tilting it around. Not even a granule remained inside. Satisfied, she hoisted the cube back to Vos and nodded in approval. The aerial received a simple “Good. You’re all done” and was allowed to go his way.

Oh no. Looking around desperately, Tesarus realized that he was the last one in the medbay with the minibot that barely came to his knee. He took a nervous step back, eyeing the exit with longing. 

“And what are you going to try to hide from me this time?” Nickel asked, optics already narrowed in suspicion. He took another step back. “Oh no you don’t!”

Her little wheely peds made her fast on the ground. In no time flat she was scaling his armor with itty bitty fists of fury. Tesarus cowed immediately, optics downcast and lower lip in an pout.

Reaching his collar, the minibot anchored herself to his shoulder with one hand and expectantly held out the other. “Well? Did you get a strut lodged in your motor array again?” 

Tesarus shook his helm again, looking anywhere but at her. She grabbed his chin and tugged his helm in her direction. While she didn’t actually have the force to make him move, her field radiated such disproval that he could only try to comply at this point to ease her wrath.

“What did you do?” she pressed. When he fished out his half-finished cube of supplements and saw her forehead meter tick from the yellow zone to the red, Tesarus realized one thing.

He was so screwed.

The barely emptied cube of metallic dust had the barest reddish tint to the silvery mixture. That was decidedly not the way it had been when she first distributed the cubes.

“Did you add copper shavings to your Big Boy Juice? Is this mythril? And quartz?! Why would you…!!”

Yes. Yes, he did. He tried to mix in some additives to the bland medicinal mix in hopes of improving the flavor. Copper and aluminum usually go well enough together when mixed with energon. But it didn’t taste quite right. So he added some mythril with no luck. Then some quartz on the off chance that it might help. The walking shredder realized too late that he made his cocktail inconsumable. Vos, who knew about his folly, kept sniggering at him the whole trip back to the ship. That aft.

“Do you want galvanic corrosion?!” Nickel exploded in righteous anger. “Copper and iron interact together inside your fuel tanks! I’ve told you a million, billion times that you can’t mix those together!” She booped his nose with a finger, frowning. “There’s no way I’m going to scrape that off your aft just because you wanted your medicine to taste better. You’re gonna have to take double your supplements now just to counteract what you did.”

Nickel dropped down to the floor, bouncing on her rubber wheels. Tesarus’ frown grew bigger and he mumbled something under his breath. She caught the tail end of it and bit out, “What did you say?”

“Yes, Nickel. Sorry, Nickel,” he grumbled quietly. 

With a hand on a hip and another pointing up at the big mech accusingly, she continued for him, “That’s right. Now what are you going to do to make up for it?”

He blinked, suddenly unsure. “…take my Big Boy Juice like a big boy?”

Optics sharp, she drew out, “An~nd?” When Tesarus came up with nothing on his own and looked around for inspiration, she sighed and helped. “You’ll clean The Pet. Isn’t that right?”

Tesarus’ shoulders slumped. What an awful job. The Pet really did stink this time. “Yes, ma’am.”

Smiling brightly, Nickel wheeled up to Tesarus’ ped and patted it happily. “That’s good. Now go be good.”

It was a distinctly lighter feeling Tesarus left with. He’d gotten off easy this time. Their little medic was tough on them but only because she cared. They were tough mechs, they could take a little rough love.

Plus there was always the joy of hearing Helex all flustered when he got busted for bellyaching to Nickel about a strained joint. What a sparkling.


End file.
